Red Dead Wiki:Hall of Gunslingers
Red Dead Wiki's had some amazing users since it's inception. Many users have entered this dusty place and made it better, then rode off into the sunset, never to be seen again. We want to honor those users, inducting new users on December 31 of each year. Their biographies will be written by someone who knows them best, or if no such person is available, it will be written a staff member. These users did great things for the wiki, and have attracted a large amount of users to come here. Class of 2017 LS11sVaultBoy LS11sVaultBoy became a member of this wiki on January 20, 2013. As of December 31, 2017 he's made 1,061 edits. His first edit was to JackFrost23's talk page. On July 27, 2016 LS11sVaultBoy adopted the wiki. He then made numerous improvements to the wiki's articles, and talked with Raylan 13 about updating the wiki's main page, along with other aspects of promotion for the wiki. Spawny 0908 Spawny0908 became a member of this wiki on June 8, 2010. She made 1,173 edits on the wiki. Her first edit was on the Abigail Marston page. Spawny is remembered for her blogs, and her interviews with voice actors from Red Dead Redemption, and she thought of those as one of her biggest achievements. Those blogs attracted many users to the wiki, and the blogs helped the wiki gain attention. Her last edit was on April 7, 2012. She died on April 8, 2012, and a memorial blog is here. It even attracted K. Harison Sweeney, the voice of Irish, to leave a tribute on that same day. Aside from the honor of being the first of two users to be inducted in the Hall Of Gunslingers, she has an award named after her, known as The Spawny Award. Class of 2018 JackFrost23 JackFrost23 joined Red Dead Wiki on June 7, 2010. Over the next few months, he made numerous edits to the wiki and proved himself to be competent, resulting in his promotion. He became an administrator on August 14, 2010, only two months and two weeks after he joined the wiki. He became one of the main staff on the wiki and was made a bureaucrat on May 26, 2011 as other bureaucrats were inactive. Frost was active until December 5, 2013. After this he edited less until June 13, 2014 when he became inactive for a long period of time. He was eventually demoted on July 27, 2016 as a result of Ls11sVaultBoy's adoption of the wiki. He continues to occasionally edit the wiki. As of December 31, 2018, he has made 16,433 edits to the wiki. Hawbz Hawbz is a former staff member who joined the wiki on May 23, 2010. After about half a month of inactivity, he began editing on the wiki full-time. He became an administrator in January 2011, and did a good job until he left. He was a staff member until December 2012 when he resigned and left the wiki. After 2013, he didn't make another edit until March 27, 2017 and he would continue to make a few edits throughout 2017 and 2018. As of December 31, 2018, he has made 9,189 edits. Category:News Category:Red Dead Wiki